The conventional method for constructing a building is normally conducted by constructing the structure of a single story occupying a predetermined construction area and repeating such a construction manner story by story from the lowest story to a predetermined highest story so as to complete the building on the construction site. Given the need to complete the construction work (including the construction of the structures of the beams, columns, and floors) of one story occupying the whole predetermined construction area according to the conventional method, the arrangements of the routes for the construction work such as hoisting the structure, shipping construction materials, or labor passageways are definitely complicated. Moreover, the route arrangements for the above-mentioned aspects will only become more complicated as the height of the construction work increases. Therefore, the conventional construction method is unable to facilitate faster construction.
In particular, given the huge scale of investment made in the high tech industry and the rapid pace of change in the market for high-tech goods, there is a need for fast construction of high-tech plants so that the further construction of interior clean rooms and the arrangements of the manufacturing machines can be expedited in order to meet or exceed the production timeline for fabrication of high-tech products such as chips. Obviously, the conventional construction method is unable to satisfy such requirements.
Given the above, it is desired to find a solution to speed up the construction work on high-tech plants.